Hooplakidz: The King and Us
You have probably heard of Hooplakidz, the YouTube series about nursery rhymes and games for kids. The show features three characters: a girl named Annie, a dog named Ben, and a monkey named Mango. However, there was an unlisted episode. Let me tell you what it was about. One afternoon, I was playing Spongebob Squarepants: Battle For Bikini Bottom on my Playstation 2 in my room (I like how you battle robots in the game), then I got bored and went on my computer. When I checked my emails, I found one from one of my friends. He said that he found an unlisted Hooplakidz episode. In the email, there was a link to the video. It was titled: "HOOPLAKIDZ - The King and Us, Fun Cartoons For Kids by Annie and Ben" The thumbnail looked normal, it showed Annie, Ben, and Mango in a golden palace. However, the Hooplakidz logo wasn't in the bottom right corner. Very strange, I wasn't a big fan of the show myself, but I decided to watch it. I clicked on the link to watch the video, and it sent me to YouTube. The video began like it usually does with The Adventures of Annie and Ben. However, when Mango squeezed his banana out of its peel, strange red liquid that looked almost like blood came out of it too. Also, when it showed the logo, it was colored crimson instead of white. The view of Earth in the background was also really dark. Something was really off here. The episode then began with Annie, Ben, and Mango (who was wearing a knight's helmet) walking up to a king sitting in his throne. King: "Hello, welcome to my kingdom" Annie: "What do you need us for, king?" King: "An evil wizard is terrorizing my kingdom, I would like the three of you to find him and stop him before it's too late" Annie: "Sure thing! We can do it together!" Ben: "That wizard is going down, woof-woof!" Then it cut to the three of them walking across a dirt road talking about defeating the wizard. They soon came across a lake and began jumping on rocks one by one. However, right in the middle of this, it cut to static. For some reason, I could see a video in the static. It looked like Ben chewing on Mango. As he was doing this, blood spurted on the screen. The blood didn't even look animated. It looked like either paint, food coloring, CGI, or.....real. I nearly vomited. Then the video cut back to Annie, Ben, and Mango finally getting to the other side of the river. The trio then came across a road with a bunch of monsters. Annie: "Uh-oh! There are monsters on this road, how will we get across?" Ben: "I have an idea, jump on my back" Annie and Mango jumped on Ben's back and he ran really fast. Static appeared again. Luckily, it was just regular static this time with no hidden video. Then it cut back to show the monster chasing after Annie, Ben, and Mango with Mango fending them off with a sword. Annie: "Faster, Ben!" Ben: "I'm running as fast as I can!" Soon, they jumped over a brick wall. The monsters were trapped on the other side. Ben: "We made it, guys! We escaped the monsters!" It showed the other side of the wall with the monsters. After five seconds, they began fighting each other for no reason. Blood and organs were flying everywhere. It then cut to Annie, Ben, and Mango entering the wizard's castle, where they found the wizard. Annie: "We have come to stop you, wizard!" Wizard: "You can never stop me, I have a dragon!" Suddenly, a giant green dragon burst through the wall. It let our a loud roar. Ben: "Uh-oh! Guys, we gotta fight that dragon!" Annie: "You're right, Ben! Mango, attack!" Mango drew his sword and began fighting the dragon. This went on for 12 seconds before Annie and Ben joined in. Ben bit the dragon's tail while Annie pounced against the dragon's chest. Eventually, the dragon throws the trio off his body and onto the ground. The wizard then orders him to burn them, and he does. Annie, Ben, and Mango were completely disintegrated by his fire breath, turning into a mushy, gory mess. They were screaming really loud, like banshees. Then the dragon flew over to the castle and burns the king, who melts into blood and molten organs. I quickly closed the link and deleted the email. I felt like I was going to have nightmares about that episode for months. One week after that, I was watching The Simpsons when I heard a voice from behind me saying: "Wanna watch it again?" I turned to see a life-sized plushie of Ben. He had red eyes with blood dripping from them and he was smiling. I picked it up, threw it out the window, and it evaporated and disappeared for good. If you see an email about the episode, delete it immediately!Category:Lost movies Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes